freetweetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Twitter Account Masterlist
This is a list of ALL and nonactive Free!Twitter accounts as of July 17, 2013. If yours is not here, feel free to add it under your respective category! Note: All clothes, body parts, and object pertaining to a certain character will be listed under that character or in the Inanimate Objects, etc. section. of this list credits to here: http://freetweets.tumblr.com/twitters Rin Matsuoka Haruka Nanase @actual_nanase (Twitter | Wikia) @nanase_actual (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_haruka (Twitter | Wikia) @swimmer_haruka (Twitter | Wikia) @TsunSwimmer (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_haru (Twitter | Wikia) @swimmer_haru (Twitter | Wikia) @real_haruka (Twitter | Wikia) @Not_Haru_Chan (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_harukass (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_shorts (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_captain (Twitter | Wikia) @HarukasTriceps (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_crotch (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_abs (Twitter | Wikia) @common_haru (Twitter | Wikia) @haruka_swimming (Twitter | Wikia) @mermaid_haruka (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_triceps (Twitter | Wikia) @HarukasAbs (Twitter | Wikia) @HarukasTrunks (Twitter | Wikia) @HarukasSwimsuit (Twitter | Wikia) @harukas_gay (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_nose (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_feet (Twitter | Wikia) @harukas_apron (Twitter | Wikia) @haruka_engbot (Twitter | Wikia) @HarukasHair (Twitter | Wikia) @dolphinboy_haru (Twitter | Wikia) @HarukaNanastrip (Twitter | Wikia) @HaruNananase (Twitter | Wikia) @stripsforwater (Twitter | Wikia) @haru_kokoro (Twitter | Wikia) @actualpoolboy (Twitter | Wikia) @h2o_haru (Twitter | Wikia) @haru_actual (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_tsundere (Twitter | Wikia) @real_nanase (Twitter | Wikia) @NanaseStripping (Twitter | Wikia) @Senpai_Haruka (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_eyes (Twitter | Wikia) @waterboner (Twitter | Wikia) @Actual_HaruHair (Twitter | Wikia) @TsundereHaruka (Twitter | Wikia) @SwimmerTensai (Twitter | Wikia) @harus_eyes (Twitter | Wikia) @harukasthighgap (Twitter | Wikia) @SilentSwimmer_ (Twitter | Wikia) Nagisa Hazuki @actual_nagisa (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_hazuki (Twitter | Wikia) @YABOYNAGISA (Twitter | Wikia) @desudesunagisa (Twitter | Wikia) @nagisa1hazuki (Twitter | Wikia) @homo_penguin (Twitter | Wikia) @naked_nagisa (Twitter | Wikia) @nagisas_boxers (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_shotakun (Twitter | Wikia) @princenagisa (Twitter | Wikia) @ShotaKunNagisa (Twitter | Wikia) @nagi_sexual (Twitter | Wikia) @SwimmingShota (Twitter | Wikia) @ShotaKunNagisa (Twitter | Wikia) @actualhazuki (Twitter | Wikia) @nagisas_boxers (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_weewee (Twitter | Wikia) @the_real_nagisa (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_sweater (Twitter | Wikia) Makoto Tachibana @makototachibana (Twitter | Wikia) @makotos_shovel (Twitter | Wikia) @YABOYMAKOTO (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_makoto (Twitter | Wikia) @makotosenpai (Twitter | Wikia) @gay_makoto (Twitter | Wikia) @hakunamakoto (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_bigbro (Twitter | Wikia) @MakotosTrunks (Twitter | Wikia) @Makoto_Tachiban (Twitter | Wikia) Rei Ryugazaki @actual_ryuugaza (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_rei (Twitter | Wikia) @MeganeRei (Twitter | Wikia) @rei_ryugayzaki (Twitter | Wikia) @real_ryugazaki (Twitter | Wikia) @reisgoggles (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_bag (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_buttocks (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_glasses (Twitter | Wikia) @ReiRygazaki (Twitter | Wikia) @ActualRyugazaki (Twitter | Wikia) @Actual_ThighGap (Twitter | Wikia) @ReisSpeedo (Twitter | Wikia) @RunReiRun (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_backpack (Twitter | Wikia) @actualrei (Twitter | Wikia) @ReisSpeedo (Twitter | Wikia) @ReixRyugazakix (Twitter | Wikia) Category:Characters Mastesterlist Gou Matsuoka @actual_female (Twitter | Wikia) @kou_matsuoka (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_gou (Twitter | Wikia) @actualfree_kou (Twitter | Wikia) @matsuokagougou (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_kou (Twitter | Wikia) @rnatsuoka (Twitter | Wikia) @WorriedOverRin(Twitter | Wikia) @tricepspls(Twitter | Wikia) @Ai_Daisuki_48(Twitter | Wikia) @actual_vagina(Twitter | Wikia) @actualscrunchie(Twitter | Wikia) @YAGIRLKOU(Twitter | Wikia) @gou_actual(Twitter | Wikia) @igotaboyname(Twitter | Wikia) Miho Amakata @missamachan (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_moe (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_miho (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_sensei (Twitter | Wikia) @Actual_Amakata (Twitter | Wikia) Other Living Characters @actual_vestguy (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_seijuuro (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_brother (Twitter | Wikia) @coachsasabe (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_sister (Twitter | Wikia) @granny_tamura (Twitter | Wikia) @gous_friend (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_freecat (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_swimmer (Twitter | Wikia) @harukas_dad (Twitter | Wikia) @harukas_mom (Twitter | Wikia) @makotos_kitty (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_sasabe (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_mom (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_dad (Twitter | Wikia) @ActualSeijuuro (Twitter | Wikia) Pools @actual_pool (Twitter | Wikia) @swimming_p00l (Twitter | Wikia) @actualpool (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_freepool (Twitter | Wikia) @samezuka_pool (Twitter | Wikia) Inanimate Objects/Nonexistent Things/Freetweets tumblr/Other @actual_bathtub (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_nipples (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_towel (Twitter | Wikia ) @actual_swimsuit (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_shovel (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_fish (Twitter | Wikia) @harukafryingpan (Twitter | Wikia) @fricklenipple (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_trophy (Twitter | Wikia) @harus_hetero (Twitter | Wikia) @real_freetweets (Twitter | Wikia) @actual_icemaker (Twitter | Wikia) @that_fishtank(Twitter | Wikia) @actual_fishtank(Twitter | Wikia) @iwatobi_chan(Twitter | Wikia) Category:Characters Mastesterlist